Bleeding Heart
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Sort of ZoLu I guess. It's a death fic and a suicide fic. It's not exactly gorey or anything, just a little bit of sadness and stuff. Read and Review please.


**This is an after death fic and a suicide fic. It's in remembrence of my dog. **

_**Bleeding Heart**_

Why is life so unfair? Why does everything cave in on top of you when all you have strived for has just come good? It's not right. It shouldn't happen and the world should not keep turning. It should stop, and listen to the wailing of a broken heart as it mourns the loss of a dear one.

Roronoa Zoro, knew such pain. This was what had happened, and he couldn't change it. But hell be damned if he would let the bastard who had poisoned his captain, live. He would hunt that lowlife to the ends of the earth.

Not even Mihawk would be able to stop him when Zoro came rampaging through. The swordsman sat atop the figurehead as the sun set before him. It was blood red, but, it was not a sailor's delight. Nothing near it.

Zoro's mouth was set in a grim expression, and overmoist eyes gazed unemotionally at the sea swirling before him.

"Zoro?" a soft, female voice asked behind him. Zoro barely even twitches. "Are you alright?" still no answer. "Zoro, please. You're worrying us." Still no reply. "Fine! Be that way! You weren't the only one who loved him you know!" and then heavy steps echoed around the ship as the orange haired woman stormed away.

The door slammed and Zoro blinked. He couldn't stay here. Sitting in Luffy's spot like this was only making him feel worse. Not hearing Luffy's laughter was deafening. That irresistibly cute, smiling face, was gone forever. It would never come back.

Zoro's eyes watered and his teeth grit together as he forced himself to control his emotion, but it was too much and tears began to drip onto his cheeks. It was like having a white hot blade, shoved straight through your heart and twisted until it hurt so much that life and death blurred together.

Times that by ten and you might have gotten what Zoro was feeling. Might. Zoro's eyes were streaming and his nose was blocked and he was gasping for air as the ram's head swam in front of his eyes.

"It's. Not. FAIR!" he screamed and fell forward, sobbing heavily and loudly. Luffy was the only thing that had made his life worth living. The only thing that stopped him from crossing the invisible line between sanity and insanity.

Hands raked through his hair and scratched at his scalp until it bled. He couldn't live without Luffy. It wasn't possible. Luffy… couldn't be dead! He just couldn't.

"_I'm not dead Zoro. I'm just beyond your vision." _Luffy's voice echoed through his head. Zoro tensed.

"Idiot…" he muttered, "Why'd you have to go and eat the meat that he gave you?"

"_Well you know me. I do what I please. Meat is so yummy." _

"We warned you… But you insisted."

"_Oh come on, it's not that bad."_

"It is that bad."

"_No it's not. I mean, I had my life, and now it's over. Travelling to find One Piece was the most awesome thing I could have ever done! But, someone had to try and kill me sooner or later."_

"Why'd you have to make it so damn easy though?"

"_I didn't. I just love meat." _

"Shut up Luffy."

"_Oh Zoro. It's not your fault. You couldn't protect me all the time."_

"Luffy… I couldn't protect you at all. I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

"I wanna be with you." and Zoro sat up straight.

"_No Zoro… don't you dare." _

"Please Luffy. I can't live without you."

"_Don't be a coward. Look, Sanji's coming. Talk to him." _

"No."

"Who are you talking to Ma- Zoro?" Sanji asked, forgoing his habit of calling the swordsman Marimo.

"None of your business." and he stood up on the neck of the Merry Go's figurehead.

"_Get down. You're going to fall!"_

"What are you doing!" Sanji yelled and reached out, but it was too late. Zoro tumbled into the sea. Sanji dived overboard after him, but Zoro swam down towards the ocean floor.

"_Let Sanji save you damnit!" _

"No." Zoro said underwater as he let his breath go.

"_NO! Zoro damn you!"_

"I love you Luffy." and he faded into unconsciousness and when all the black had gone, there stood Luffy. Large, white wings protruded from his back and he frowned at Zoro before shaking his head.

"_You shouldn't have come. It wasn't your time." _He said sternly. Zoro smiled and ran forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller captain.

"_I want to be with you." _He replied. Luffy shook his head and then smiled.

"_It's too late for you to go back now. You'll have to stay." _he said and Zoro grinned. At last, he was with his love. Once, and for all.


End file.
